exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Foundation Files M
Foundation Files M '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of the chaotic policewoman Malva Malebranche. Main Arc Forced Recruitment Malva Malebranche works as a New York police officer. One day, as she is subjected to a routine inspection, the police inspector abducts her after putting her to sleep. She wakes up in a cell, and despite her protests, is sent to discuss with the calm and professional Doctor Shepherd. Much to her surprise, Shepherd reveals she is a spatio-temporal anomaly, a supernatural phenomenon who survived for more than 150 years. She is now in custody of the SCP Foundation who offers her a choice : stay as a prisoner, or help the Foundation's investigations. Malva bitterly accepts and works as a secondary agent under the surveillance of the man who captured her : agent Xavier Curtis. A Strange Art Exhibition As a first mission, Xavier and Malva are sent to an art exhibition in order to investigate supernatural art terrorism from the Are We Cool Yet ? group. While Malva does find the trapped exhibition - a portrait that destroys all sense of possession and materialism from those who see it - Xavier stumbles upon an automaton constructed using Phyrexian Oil, which the pair barely manages to stop. Xavier is perplexed to see such an automaton, possession of the Church of the Broken God, here. After neutralizing both items, the pair investigates. They find Bob Russell, a quirky artist that directs them to another artist who supposedly had ties to the Church. However, that wasn't the case ; he was most likely contacted by another shady organization, '''Marshall Carter & Dark, and by the time they find him, he has already been killed. Meanwhile, Bob Russell has mysteriously disappeared, leaving the AWCY? logo behind him. As they return to the Foundation site, Xavier's radio is hijacked by a female synthetic voice, that of the Black Queen, an individual who threatens the Foundation and warns them that their reign will be over soon. The pair then reaches the Foundation's site. The Snake's Oracle At the Foundation, Malva encounters top-rank agent Alison Chao, a mysterious woman who quickly befriends her thanks to her enthusiastic, nonsensical attitude. The pair trains in the Foundation basement, before Xavier requires Malva's help once again with preparing for a second mission. Malva, intrigued by Xavier's constantly cold exterior and fake smile, seeks to learn more from him. She learns he lost his wife and kids in a supernatural accident before becoming a SCP Agent, and has distanced himself from everyone since then. Xavier and Malva explore ruins of an ancient order, the Alexylva University, and find a strange stone snake with the properties of a supercomputer. The item identified as a Python Oracle delivers them a strange prophecy about three fragments that once combined could allow the Black Queen to rule the world, as well as cryptic clues about each fragment's position. Xavier and Malva decide to go back to Xavier's house to discuss of a plan. However, Xavier's house has been invaded by a woman from Marshall. Sierra Nolovic, an alluringly beautiful but dangerous woman, attempts to forcibly recruit Malva's help against the Black Queen. When her arguments fail to impress her, she warns Malva not to sleep with Xavier, lest the consequences be disatrous, and runs away using mysterious powers. Fragments in Time Malva and Xavier, helped by Alison who helps them with their work, understand that a 'reflect from the Broken God' probably ties the first fragment with the Church. Through investigation of the Church's local headquarters, they find the position of the first fragment - a mirror shard. However, its mere sight entirely stuns Xavier with nightmarish recollections, leaving Malva - mysteriously immune to it - alone to retreive the fragment. The second clue - "a creator's eternal opus" guides them towards AWCY and the artist Bob Russell, who is one of its most promising members. Bob Russell's hideout is a chaotic art museum in which he traps both Malva and Xavier, using the second fragment - an empty portrait - to trap Xavier, although Malva once again proves immune to it. With Sierra's help, Malva retrieves the portrait. She understands that the three fragments represent past, present and future : a mirror shard trapping into the past, a portrait that freezes the present, and a mysterious third fragment symbolizing the future. Malva, intemporal and mysteriously immune, theorizes she is the third fragment. A call from the Black Queen warns Malva that she must ally herself with her, or lose everything. Soon Malva and Xavier are called to see that someone has been taken in custody by the Foundation : Erik Curtis, Malva and Xavier's son from the future, who inherited Malva's Curse of Intemporality. The Black Queen tells Malva her son will forever remain captive to the Foundation unless Malva helps her break him out. Malva reluctantly accepts and the three escape the Foundation. The Black Checkmate Alison awaits them in an isolated room, and reveals she is the Black Queen. Using the three fragments, she begins developing godlike powers. Xavier and Malva begin to struggle against her, Malva ending up trapped in a parallel dimension with Alison. A desperate Alison reveals she was Xavier's wife, having mysteriously survived the attack and labeled a SCP herself as such, forced to work for the Foundation during several years and unable to help Xavier. Filled with rage, she attempts to defeat Malva, but the latter holds on. Malva attempts to calm Alison down, making her realize it is not too late, and she has not yet lost everything. Persuading her to use her powers for a greater good instead of revenge, she makes Alison snap out of her anger. A now Akashic Alison settles with Malva and Xavier, slowly learning to control her powers, her thirst for revenge for now extinguished. Characters * Malva Malebranche * Xavier Curtis * Alison Chao * Erik Curtis * Doctor Shepherd * Bob Russell * Sierra Nolovic Trivia * This storyline refers, with a few artistic liberties, to the SCP Foundation Creepypasta. Category:Interra Category:Storyline